


Home Days

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, sunday afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Matthias and Pierre spend a lazy and hot Sunday afternoon on Matthias' couch. Sequel to 'Home Nights', sequel-sequel to 'On The Flight Home' from amazing mariothellama and sequel-sequel-sequel to 'Hotel Nights'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> For my sweet Schneeweißchen because you wanted to read about Matze's first time topping. I hope you will like it, sweetie. :-*  
> For my cute little llama, because you love Aubinter as much as I do. Thank you for your amazing gift, my dear. <333
> 
> My dear readers, I find myself unable to let go of Matthias and his beloved Pierre, no to mention their best friends Peter and Harald. If you like the four of them as much as I do, please let me know and leave kudos or comments, your feedback is always so precious to me. :-)

Matze is still amazed sometimes when he sees his own special Prince Charming lolling around on his couch.

They are together for a couple of weeks by now, like in really together with everything that counts when it comes to being really together, like making love declarations at least ten times a day, spending almost all of their free time together and falling asleep in each other's arms every possible night.

Like in sitting next to each other on the couch on a lazy Sunday afternoon, reading books like an old couple would do and what they are doing at the moment like one of those old couples, as well.

Matze knows that the sight of them sitting on his couch is a pretty odd one, because no old couple he knows would normally present themselves like Pierre and he himself always do. His grandparents surely haven't given such an impression like Pierre and he are doing right now, Matze at least can't remember any single occasion, and he has seen them sitting on their couch with a book in their laps a lot of times.

No, Pierre's and his way of sitting on his couch is truly unique and remarkable. He himself is sitting in his favorite corner of his couch with a real book, meaning a book made of paper and printer's ink, while Pierre is lying sprawled out halfway on the couch and halfway over Matze's lap, scrolling through some things on his phone.

Matze is dressed with jeans, t-shirt and socks, while the man he is crazy and totally in love with wears only a pair of old and too big sweatpants and nothing else. No tee, no socks and probably also no underwear. Pierre has taken a shower earlier after coming back from whatever he had done with Marco, tired out and pretty sweaty. Matze on the other hand is pretty sure that he doesn't want to know every little detail about Pierre's and Marco's special 'bro-Sunday-morning', he is as fine with staying oblivious when it comes to this 'bro-thing' between the blond and his boyfriend as he is fine with staying oblivious when it comes to the name of Marco's cock.

Most of the people Matze knows would wonder why he isn't jealous of what Auba shares with Marco, and they would marvel even more if they knew about Auba's and Marco's one-time-teenage-jerking-off-together-contest and the cock-naming afterwards, but the young defender trusts his mate and doesn't feel the need to control each of his steps or interrogate him after his special bro-quality-time with his friend.

He only needs to look in Pierre's eyes to know for sure that he doesn't need to be jealous of anyone, the love and adoration he can see in the Gabonese's dark-brown eyes every time he returns his gaze assuring him that his boyfriend loves him and him only.

Which is as astonishing as the sight of Pierre writhing on his couch as if he belonged there is, which he of course does. His wonderful boyfriend belongs in his life and he can loll around everywhere in Matze's flat, the natural grace he's doing that with making up more than enough for the younger one having to arrange the cushions, blankets and his furniture afterwards again.

Matze thinks that it is actually a good thing that Pierre can share all of his favorite pastimes with their blond teammate without having to have a bad conscience, because their taste is – hm... different - so to speak when it comes to a lot of things.

Like their taste in music or clothing for example. That's the reason why Matze wears jeans and t-shirt even at home, while Pierre, draped over the couch with his head propped on his forearm resting on Matze's thighs wears only old sweatpants and nothing else. Their different taste is the reason why Matze is reading real books while the Gabonese is reading something on his phone, and their more than different taste is also the reason why Pierre is supposed to listen to his music via headphones instead of using Matze's hi fi system, his chin bobbing up and down rhythmically as he does so.

Sometimes, Matze feels much older than Pierre even though he is the younger one. His gaze wanders back from the page he is supposed to read to the smooth skin of the striker's naked back.

The color of Pierre's skin always reminds him of his favorite coffee-drink cappuccino, and watching the defined muscles of Pierre's back and shoulders move underneath the warm and fragrant brown skin is something he will never grow tired off.

Even more because the eagle on Auba's back moves his wings together with the muscles. Matze can't look away as his astonishing boyfriend shifts his weight in the rhythm of the music he's listening to, and his fingers start to follow the lines of the eagle to their own will. His thriller might be interesting, a bestseller even, and the press might praise it all over the moon, but for the tall young man with the tousled light-brown hair, his boyfriend's back is a much more interesting read than any thriller could ever be.

He knows the beautiful tattoo by heart after the many nights they have spent with exploring each other, but it fascinates him every time he looks at it, and he loves how Pierre shivers underneath his tender ministration ever so slightly when he paints the adorned lines with his fingertips on the striker's back again.

They have had a wonderful round of lazy morning sex before Auba left him to spend the late morning and early afternoon with Marco while Matze started to cook, and when his boyfriend came back to him, they enjoyed a delicious meal with spaetzle, roulades and salad after Auba's shower.

It is Sunday and rather gray outside, and Matze enjoys those peaceful Sunday afternoons with both of them spending their time with sitting on his comfortable couch and doing nothing. They are comfortable with each other, and Matze is happy that they can be together and feel close without having to have sex for that.

His intention as he follows the wings of the eagle isn't even to arouse his mate, but he should actually have known that Harald would notice the attention he pays to his owner's back, instantly, because the cheeky little man of course wakes up from it. Matze can't see the best friend of his own little man due to their position, but Pierre suddenly starting to move his hips to rub himself against the couch is a clear sign that Harald demands some attention, as well. He tries to let it look as if it was only because of the music, but Matze knows Pierre well enough by now to let himself be fooled.

Not to mention the soft moans that escape Pierre's lips when he seeks release from the ache in his groin and which are not to overhear. Peter must have gotten ears and eyes himself, because he now awakes, too, curiously peering over the waistband of Matze's white cotton briefs to see what is going on.

The young defender's strokes become firmer against his will, his hands roaming over Pierre's flanks and his arms. His boyfriend pretends to ignore what he's doing, his gaze fixed on the screen of his phone, but Matze can see the small and very pleased smile that curls on the corners of his sensitive mouths. He has found a nice rhythm for his rutting against the couch after two or three attempts, and his smile deepens when Peter cheekily pokes against his elbow.

For one moment, Matze wishes that he would smoke, because he could pretend that it is only the lighter in his pocket, then. Not that the Gabonese would ever believe that, he doesn't call Peter his best friend for no reason, and the seemingly unintentionally moves of his right forearm aren't unintentionally, at all.

Quite the opposite, his always amazing but sometimes rather irritating boyfriend knows exactly what he's doing, and Matze realizes that he has started a contest with him, waiting for Matze to be the one making the first move and confessing that he isn't interested in his book any longer.

But, two can play the game, and Matze turns the page and keeps his eyes on his book while his hand seemingly unintentionally and unnoticed slips under the waistband of Pierre's pants. Ah yes, he knew it, no underwear is keeping his fingers from gliding between Pierre's already sweaty butt cheeks and teasing his perineum and the inner sides of the two perfect rounds. Peter is weeping unhappy milky drops by now because no one seems to be considerate enough to free him from his prison, his creamy tears leaving a wet spot on the cotton of his briefs, but Matze ignores his little man's complaints, knowing that his patience and stamina will be rewarded. He tells the impatiently throbbing proof of his maleness to stop pouting and have a little faith in his owner, grazing with his fingertips over Pierre's left butt cheek to enjoy the quivering and shivering he pulls from his boyfriend with that. Just a little longer, and he will be the winner of this contest, Matze is sure about that.

It doesn't take long and his suspicion turns out to be right, the moans turning into pants and gasps and the rutting becoming faster and more urgent. He suppresses his grin and turns the next page, kneading Pierre's right butt cheek.

“Merde, this is so unfair, Matthieu!!” Pierre throws his smartphone onto the coffee table with a groan and sits up to straddle his sparring partner in this competition, who will last longer before starting to beg for some much more pleasant actions than reading almost every single damn time. “You're always winning, how do you do that? You don't desire me as much as I desire you!” he sulks, and Matze chuckles and pulls him close while pushing the sweatpants over his perfect ass.

“You're not serious, Pierre, you must know how much I desire you!” he says before shutting him up with a deep tongue kiss. Their tongues meet and start to battle for dominance almost instantly, both of them trying to push the other one back into their own mouth and taking control of the kiss. The Gabonese wriggles and writhes against him to get his pants out of the way, Harald bouncing up and down excitedly between their bodies.

Matze muses briefly about them moving this to the bedroom, but decides against it because Peter threatens him to tear through his jeans if he won't be freed the very next moment. Auba is already busied with opening the button and zipper of his jeans, knowing quite well what his little friend wants, and they both chuckle breathlessly when the young defender tries to wriggle out of his jeans and briefs at the same time without breaking their passionate kiss.

Being a well-trained footballer definitely helps with that, and it doesn't take long until Peter can kiss his friend Harald, too. The two little men do so right away, their engorged and already wet heads gliding against each other in a tender greeting while their owners are still busied with licking and nibbling their ways around in each other's mouths.

Matze still wears his socks and his t-shirt, and he knows that the sight must be rather ridiculous, but it isn't as if someone was watching them, and he has other things to care about but how he looks. Pierre apparently doesn't care about their sight, either, because he now bends to the sight to pull something out from underneath one of the cushions. The younger one stares at the package with the condom and the bottle with the lube, shaking his head with astonishment.

“When did you hide this here under the cushion of my couch?” he asks, incredulously, and Auba shrugs his shoulders and grins mischievously at him. “After the shower. I suspected that we wouldn't make it to the bedroom,” he murmurs, teasing Matze's earlobe with the tip of his tongue. “I want you cheri, and I want you here and now.”

This harsh confession pulls a shiver and an ardent moan from his younger boyfriend, and Matze licks his lips and tries to push Pierre from his lap to turn around for him. They have slept only a few times with each other so far, and always in either Pierre's or Matze's bed when it was rather dark, and he is a little bit unsure about doing it on his couch in the middle of the afternoon.

But, Peter and Harald are in desperate need of getting their fill, even though almost nothing except for a little stroking and one incredible and passionate kiss have happened up to this point. It is always like this between them, Pierre doesn't need to do anything to make Matze become crazy with desire and arousal, he just needs to be _there_ to make the young defender wanting to jump and literally eat him. To his luck, this works the other way around, as well, he only needs to smile at Pierre to provide him with a raging hard-on.

Apart from that, having sex on his comfortable couch in the bright daylight is nothing Matze has had oftentimes until he fell in love with this amazing man, and it definitely sounds like a lot more fun than doing it in his bed again; and he is willing to give it a try and let his boyfriend fuck him through the couch.

The older one keeps him from turning around and shakes his head as he kisses him again, tenderly this time. “No, cheri, today, we will make it the other way around. I want to feel you inside me!”

For one long moment, Matthias can only stare at him, digesting what he has just heard. They haven't done it this way so far, and he has been too shy to ask Pierre, pushing his wish back into the farthest corner of his heart.

He definitely hasn't expected Pierre wanting to do that right here and now on his couch.

Matthias doesn't have more time to muse about this turnout, though, because the older one has already opened the package and is about to roll the parapluie how he calls rubbers over his eagerly twitching close friend Peter, obviously too impatient to wait for his answer.

“Hi Peter, you're getting another job as a potholer again,” Pierre greets his little man with a smile, and Peter cranes his head to show how pleased he is by the prospect of exploring an entirely new cave he hasn't visited at all until now.

“But, what about the preparation!” Matthias stammers when Pierre starts to lube his throbbing cock up with a happy snicker. He sits there trapped underneath the Gabonese still straddling him with his crumpled tee and his socks, his dick aching and twitching, but the mere thought of hurting his beloved one makes him trying to pull away again. It's not as if Peter was so much smaller than his intimidating looking close friend Harald, and he is always grateful for Pierre's tender and thorough preparation. His eyes are glued to the sight of the long and elegant fingers smearing the cool liquid all over his hard length and thank God for the thin layer of latex between Peter and Pierre's digits, because this feels far too good for him to keep his calm.

Harald doesn't seem to be worried about his owner's decision to take Peter all in without being loosened up beforehand, he's still flirting with his counterpart through the parapluie and probably whispering something very cheeky into Peter's ears, at least if Peter's happy twitch when Harald pokes against him with his head is any indication.

“I can take you without it, cheri, don't worry.” Pierre lifts himself up and moves into position, and he captures Matthias' adoring glance when he starts to lower himself down onto his pulsing cock.

The young defender finds himself uttering inaudible prayers that he will be able to last more than only three thrusts, and he tells Peter to behave and make this ride as enjoyable for his friend as only possible. Peter of course ignores him, too caught up in the sensation of this fascinating new hole that slowly swallows him inch by inch. Pierre is so beautiful in his arousal, his creamy-brown skin flushed and radiating the heat of his burning desire, his endless dark-brown eyes shining with the love and pleasure he feels. His curly hair is hopelessly ruffled and Matze's hand travel upwards from his back to his neck to tousle them even more.

He is still trying to hold back and keep his self-control, fearing that Peter will hurt Pierre with his first intrusion. The older one stops for one moment when Matthias' cock breaches his tight rosebud, exhaling with a silent hiss before he relaxes again, his eyes never leaving Matthias' face.

“Stop thinking mon amour, there is no need to worry about anything.” Pierre's seducing voice tickles at his lips and Matze's eyes fall shut with the overwhelming sensations when their lips touch again and the striker's tongue imitates what Matze's cock is doing. He lowers himself down on him with one fluent move and now, it is Matze's turn to hiss, because this is – just wow and far beyond anything he has ever experienced.

Matze has slept with two girls he has truly liked and cared about, but he has never topped another man before, and he has never done it with someone he has loved as much as he loves Pierre, the one being who fulfills and completes him in a way that he feels whole for the first time in his life.

Being so close to him, feeling him almost everywhere around him takes Matthias' breath away and makes him feel humble and blessed. “I love you, Pierre, I love you so! Want you, need you so much!” The words stumble from his lips, and he pulls the older man that close that it almost hurts, burying his face on his naked shoulder, pushing his nose deep into the smooth and fragrant crook of his neck.

“Je t'aime aussi, Matthieu, very, very much,” Pierre whispers, the teasing all gone from his voice. He sounds overwhelmed and hoarse, and the urgency of his kiss tells the younger one that the Gabonese needs and wants him just as much as he does.

For a while, they stay completely still, only their lips and tongues moving and telling one another without words how much they love each other but soon, Peter and Harald make themselves known again, and Matthias cups Pierre's narrow hips to steady him and help him when the striker starts to move up and down on him.

Matthias focuses on the way Pierre's tongue explores the soft cavern of his mouth to not just lose it, because there is nothing comparable to Peter gliding forth and back in his new favorite cave, the pulsing walls of Pierre's tight passage massaging his little man just with the right pressure to let stars explode before Matthias' closed eyes. He shifts his weight a little bit and pulls his t-shirt up, enjoying the feeling of Harald rubbing against his sweaty abs with every up and down.

Pierre's little man is wet and rock-hard, most likely searching for a hole where he can sheathe himself into, as well. Matthias can't resist to offer Harald a substitute for the caves he can't visit at the moment, enclosing the nice but at the moment not so harmless guy with his fist. He doesn't need to do much, because Pierre's erratic movements push his cock into the hole he has created for him without Matthias having to move his hand and twist his wrist trapped between their bodies. Harald seems to like the substitute, because he twitches in agreement and presents himself in all his glory, growing harder and becoming wetter with every push and every pull.

The striker uses Matthias' broad shoulders for support and moves faster, pulling away from his mouth to throw his head back with the sensation. He gasps something unintelligible in French while Matthias himself has only breath left for some “oohhhhhs!” and “uuuhhhhs!” and “ohhh yeeeessss!”

Especially when Pierre shifts his weight and changes the angle to make it easier for Peter to graze over his sweet spot with every thrust. The first successful hit makes him shiver and cry out, and Harald shows his excitement about Peter's accuracy by leaking large amounts of precome.

The air of his living room is filled with the sounds of naked and sweaty skin slapping against each other and their harsh breathing and gasps and moans, and if Matthias had any coherent thought left, he would be grateful that no one can look into the window and watch them doing it on his couch. But, his mind is clouded with lust and his only concern at the moment is the desire and lust burning in his groin and Pierre's adoringly whispered “Matthieu, mon amour, this is so good, uh, je vais jouir!”

The young defender has only time to tighten his grip around his boyfriend's cock before Harald literally explodes in his hand, shots of creamy-white ecstasy spurting all over his fingers and against his stomach. Pierre voices his pleasure with a loud shout and several not much quieter groans, and the sight of the lithe body shaking through his release is too much for Matthias. His own scream of lust is an echo of Pierre's cry, and his hips jerk into the next thrust, Pierre's clenching walls milking his climax from him. Peter twitches with the first spurt, filling his parapluie with the evidence of his satisfaction in sheer endless jets, and Matthias really fears that he will faint because of the hot and intensive ecstasy coursing through him.

They cling to each other, two beautiful young man united in their love and pleasure, and when it is over and Pierre drops against him, Matthias holds him close and murmurs words of love against his throat. The striker melts against his broader and stronger frame with a happy sigh and rubs his cheek against Matthias' head like a tomcat that wants to mark his territory. Matthias has nothing against being marked, quite the opposite. He belongs to Pierre and Pierre belongs to him, and he wants to scream and shout from the rooftops of Dortmund and every other city that this astonishing and wonderful man loves him and no one else.

He is surprised himself about the unexpected wave of possessiveness surging through him all of a sudden, but maybe this is because he has finally topped for the first time in his life. Pierre probably feels the same way after having possessed him in this intimate way, because he shows the same possessiveness towards him afterwards.

“I love you, Pierre,” he says, and Pierre lifts his head from his shoulder and smiles at him. “Isch liebe Disch auch, Matthieu. We should do it more oftentimes on your couch, this was amazing!”

“We could try your sofa, as well,” Matthias suggests with a wink of his eye, feeling brave after his first time on top. Pierre chuckles and kisses him. “Oh we will, mon cheri, don't you doubt that.”

The, he draws back again and smiles at him. It is not the mischievous grin when he wants to tease him, but the tender and honest smile he puts on when he has something important to tell him. Like the first time he told him that he loves him or when he smiled reassuringly at him during their first night together in the nameless hotel room after he had caught him jerking off.

Matthias returns his smile and waits curiously for what Pierre will tell him this time. Maybe, he has some other nice places in store for more passionate encounters on lazy Sunday afternoons?

Pierre has indeed something in store, but not what Matthias has expected, because he now opens his mouth and says: “We will definitely do it on my sofa, as well, on my sofa, my and your kitchen table and hopefully in our cars one day, as well. Everyone should have done it in a car at least once. But, before these things will happen, we will tell our friends and families that we are together at first. I've invited Marco, Erik, and some of the others over this evening and tonight, we will tell them that we are together, my beloved Matthieu.”

Matthias blinks and stares at his boyfriend with a dropped jaw before a happy chuckle bubbles out of his throat.

He pulls Pierre in for another kiss, and Pierre joins his laughter and kisses him back with all the love and passion he feels for him, because kissing and making love is what two young men crazy in love should do while spending a lazy Sunday afternoon together on a comfortable couch.


End file.
